Someone Else
by Dramatic-ADD-Having-ass-Writer
Summary: What if Callie hadn't walked into the corner store and gotten herself arrested? What if she took those women up on their offer? AU. And Lots of Callie/Moms in future chapters. (Warning: Prostitution, Murder and other stuff are involved. If you don't like the idea, then don't read. Not super graphic either.)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own The Fosters or anything related to them whatsoever.**

**This is being reposted because the website took it down for some reason. I figured I might as well make it better by doing some re-editing in the process because of that. **

**1**

Before I could even process what I was doing, I quickly wiped my tears from my eyes with my shirt and began walking over to the group of girls. They were just standing outside the store and made it look so easy.

_What else was I supposed to do?_ Getting a normal job was out of the question, especially with no ID, no address, and no phone number. Wyatt was a traitor, going back to the Fosters seemed impossible especially now, that I ran from them twice.

And anyway, this was bound to happen sooner or later.

"Hey, I'm Callie," I started, sounding more nervous than I would have liked.

The chubby girl, who offered for me to stay with them, put her hand up to silence me, "Whoa whoa whoa, girl. First things first, real names are a big No No... But you're new, so you'll get used to the rules around here. I'm Ginger by the way," she said with a smile. That was when she began to introduce the other girls to me. "This is Diamond," she pointed to a pretty black girl with leopard leggings. "And this is Selene," she pointed to a Hispanic girl who looked me up and down with an attitude.

I wasn't in a position to give one right back, so I just ignored her and waved awkwardly.

"You look like a Tracy... or a Rose," Diamond started.

"I think there's a Tracy a few blocks south, but Rose sounds good," Selene said.

"What do you think?" Ginger asked as she looked at me.

"Uhm..." I began awkwardly. "It's good, I guess."

_I honestly liked the idea of being someone else. Being Callie was too much for me right now._

_I would be Rose for as long as possible._

"Rose it is, then," Ginger finished. "So, you ran away from home?"

_I'm that obvious_ I thought.

"You have to have a home, to run away from one," I shared.

"Ain't that the truth," Selene spoke up.

Diamond grabbed my arm and began walking me down the street, "Well, don't worry about it. We'll take care of you. But first thing's first. No offense, but this wardrobe is killing our clientele. We have to get you into something more fun."

Selene budded in, "And you could use a few drinks. You look like a scared little girl who just lost her favorite teddy bear. We have to loosen you up a bit." They all chuckled, which made me feel like I didn't belong even more.

"Don't worry. We'll fix you up real quick," Ginger added.

_I couldn't help but be afraid, but I felt more relieved now._

_Now, I wasn't completely alone._ My pride would just have to deteriorate. _What the hell do I have to be cocky about anyway? I've been abandoned left and right by strangers my entire life, and now I learned my dad has been out of jail for a year and hasn't bothered to even see me. Callie has too many problems for me to deal with._

_I'm Rose now and Rose doesn't have a care in the world…_


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

All three girls walked me down a few blocks, making small talk until we arrived at their apartment. The entire neighborhood was in bad shape, and the inside of their apartment was no different.

Once I entered I saw a man sitting on a brown leather couch watching television. He was older, maybe in his mid-twenties, had light-skin and brown hair. He sipped his beer and hadn't even glanced in our direction until Ginger spoke, "Jeff, this is Rose. She's going to be staying with us for awhile."

Jeff looked in my direction with obvious sudden interest. I tried my best not to notice. But in my head I was thinking_, Great, he's the pimp_. _Of course, there was always a pimp_ _in all the movies. Why should I think this would be any different?_

I smiled at him uncomfortably, which I hoped wasn't too conspicuous. "Hey," I offered.

Jeff stood up and began walking in my direction. Surprisingly, he offered his hand for me to shake. "Hey, Sweetie. You look very pretty. So how old are you anyway?"

"Uhm… 18," I lied.

Selene chuckled.

_Damn, do I really look that much like a kid?_

Jeff smiled and moved a strand of hair away from my face, placing it behind my ear which made me blush involuntarily.

"Don't worry. Here, you could be any age you want to be. But out there," he pointed toward the door, "…you're 21, the legal age… I'll let you ladies continue with whatever it is you were going to do." He glanced at Ginger, "Make her look hot, will you?"

"We got this," Diamond assured him.

I walked with the other ladies to a bedroom. There were two queen-sized beds in a decently sized room. The mess of clothes scattered all over the place made me do a double take, but I tried not to make any comments.

"Selene, give her something to wear," Ginger said.

"Why me?" she replied, annoyed.

Ginger pointed toward her own body and then at Diamond's. Diamond was thin but way to tall for most of her clothes to fit me. Selene was the closest to my size, and she was seriously making this more difficult for me, than it already was.

Nonetheless, she walked over toward her closet and pulled a short black long-sleeve dress from a hanger. She threw it over to Ginger, "This should fit."

"What size shoe are you?" Ginger asked.

"7" I replied.

"7 ½ would just have to do for now," Diamond continued, while handing over a pair of apple red platform heels.

They were super high, and I couldn't help but wonder, _how the hell was I supposed to walk in them?_

* * *

><p>They showed me to the bathroom, and I had to pass Jeff along the way, which made me uncomfortable. I took of my clothes off and put on the long sleeved black dress. It was more revealing and shorter on, than it looked when Selene handed it to me. Almost my entire back was showing. I couldn't help but think, <em>Why the hell does Diamond get to wear leggings, and I have to walk around half-naked?<em>

I put the red heels on and tried walking in them. I felt like one of those idiots that I usually laugh at, who stumble when walking in high heels. _  
><em>

I hear a gentle knock on the door, "Hey can I come in?" Ginger asked.

"Uhm, yeah," I replied as I opened the door.

"Damn girl, you look hot," she smiled and put her hand on my arm.

She grabbed some red lipstick from her bra and started applying it on my lips. _This is awkward…_ I couldn't help but think.

She continued talking, "At least you have great skin. You don't need too much makeup….and you look really young. You'll get a lot of work. Guys love the girls that look barely legal."

I felt uncomfortable by her comments, but I made sure to fake laugh anyway. I didn't need to make her feel like I was ungrateful. She didn't have to help me out and she did. I would still be standing outside the corner store feeling pity for myself if it weren't for her.

I tried to continue the conversation, "So, Jeff is…"

She smiled, "I think you already know… Don't worry though. He's not an asshole or anything like that. He helps us out a lot…You know, like if anything were to go wrong and stuff…Not that anything really goes wrong, but just in case. Get it?"

My heart started racing. _Is this really happening right now?_

She took out some eyeliner from her skirt pocket and started applying it on my eyelid. She continued, "He wont hurt you or anything. As long as you don't do anything bad, like tell the cops about him or anything… Plus, I think he really likes you."

I couldn't help but smile. He was kind of cute and I don't know why, but I couldn't help but think his age was what attracted me to him in the first place.

"All done," she said, as she turned my body to face the mirror. "You like?"

"Yeah. You did I great job."

"Thanks. We should go soon though. I'll fix you something to eat real quick. Is a sandwich okay?"

"Yeah, that sounds great," I smiled. I wasn't in a position to get picky about food. I was so hungry, being that I hadn't eaten anything all day. "Can I get a minute?"

"Sure. I'll be in the kitchen." She walked out of the bathroom and closed the door.

I stood there staring at my reflection in the mirror and couldn't help but think,

_Who is this person?_

_Is this really what I want to do? _

_The Fosters would never take me in after this. _

_Brandon would never want me again. _

I wanted to cry, but I knew I would ruin the perfect black lines that Ginger drew on my eyes. The other girls would have known I was crying and labeled me as _weak._ I can't let them think that.

_Callie _would have cried.

Rose is stronger than that.

I sucked in a long breath and walked out.

Hopefully leaving Callie behind for good this time…


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

As I made my way across the living room and into the kitchen, I could feel Jeff's eyes on me. I didn't bother to look back though. I was afraid he was silently laughing at my sad attempt to walk in heels. I grabbed the sandwich that Ginger handed me, and as soon as I was about to take a bite, I heard Jeff's voice from behind me.

"You look good."

I turned around. "Thanks, so do you." _Shit! I shouldn't have said that?_

Ginger laughed, "So… Let us know when you're done eating. We still have some stuff to go over. But take your time," She looked back at Jeff as she walked away, obviously trying to give us a minute alone.

He walked over to the fridge without averting his gaze from me and leaned against it. I got a good look at his arm muscles and tried not to drool. _How could a pimp be so young and good-looking?_

"You nervous?" He smiled trying to be friendly or possibly flirty. I couldn't tell.

"A little?" I admitted. _Crap! Did you have to be so honest?_ I told myself it was something about his eyes that made me forget how to lie. They reminded me of Brandon's. _God, why did I have to think about Brandon right now?_

"Well, you shouldn't be." Jeff opened a cabinet under the sink and pulled out a bottle of Bacardi and grabbed two shot glasses. "But this should help anyways."

I watched him fill both glasses to the top, and I couldn't help but look a little squeamish. He noticed and laughed. "Don't think too much about it. Swallow it fast, and don't hold it in your mouth for too long." We clinked glasses and I did as he said. Unfortunately, it didn't go as well as I hoped, being that I immediately started choking afterwards when I felt the burning liquid get stuck in my throat.

"I think you need a little more practice," he said as he poured another glass for me. I wanted to say no, but something told me that tonight would go a lot easier if I was too drunk to remember it.

* * *

><p>After my fifth shot, I decided I finally had enough. I finished my sandwich and left the apartment with the girls.<p>

"Don't drink much huh?" Selene asked.

"Nope. How'd you know?" I asked, unable to keep a smile off my face.

All three began to laugh. "Because you're staggering all over the street," Diamond answered.

I didn't get mad though. I was too drunk to be embarrassed.

For the rest of the walk, they told me what to say, what not to say, how much to charge and for what. They also handed me a wristlet with a handful of condoms, and talked about Jeff's cut, which wasn't as much as I'd thought.

For the first time in my life, I felt invincible. I thought I could do anything, or at least Rose could. It also helped that Jeff gave me a butterfly knife back at the house, which he happened to slip into my bra after I downed my fifth shot. _That was pretty nice of him,_ I thought.

I stood at the corner with the other girls. Every time I saw a car slow down or pull up near us, I felt the adrenaline in my body start to kick in. _Or maybe it was just the alcohol. _

All I knew was that I was glad for it. It reminded me that I wasn't completely gone. These other women weren't as empty and broken, as I had always imagined them to be. _This wouldn't be so bad_. _If they can do it, so can Rose. I mean ME... Whatever. I'll get used to being Rose and to doing this. It won't last forever. Just until I can get a better job. _

_IF I can get a better job… _

Diamond must have sensed something was up with me, because she walked over. "Relax. The first time is always the worst. But once you get passed this, the rest is cake."

Just as she finished, a black town car pulled up and honked. I didn't want to approach it; because I assumed it was a cop. _I'm drunk, but not that drunk._

Diamond began walking towards it, and I pulled her back.

She laughed, "That's not a cop. Do you see the red sticker on the backseat window?" she pointed.

I had to squint my eyes to see it. "Yeah? I think so."

"I put it there. That's Tom; he's one of our regulars. I'll be right back, okay?"

I nodded, not feeling as apprehensive as I just felt. I saw her walk over to the car, and I looked around for the other girls but noticed they were all gone.

* * *

><p>Diamond called me over to her, and that's when I realized this was getting more and more real. "You're welcome," she said as she walked away and left me standing outside of his car.<p>

I stood there glancing around for at least 20 seconds before anything was said. I was double-checking the vicinity just in case a cop was watching.

"You wanna come in, beautiful? It's kinda cold out there." It was dark and I could barely see him, but I nodded and got in the car.

Tom was at least in his late 30's to early 40's.

_At least he's not 80_, I thought to myself. He was light-skinned, had dark hair and a nasty beer belly. He looked like one of those guys that you'd see eating alone at a diner... or like one that wouldn't get laid without paying.

"Sorry about that," I finally answered.

"So… I hear you're the newest member here?"

_What does he think, this it the Girl Scout club?_

"Yes," was all that managed to come out. I was too busy trying to focus on seeing straight. Throughout most of the ride, I felt everything spinning, the one downside of the getting wasted I could think of.

After a few minutes, he pulled over into a secluded parking lot and shut off the engine. I was afraid to even look at him, but he put his hand on my chin and made me face him. "You ready?" he asked.

_NO!_ I wanted to should, but I nodded my head yes. _What I would do for another shot right now_…

He unzipped his pants and pulled my seat all the way back, which made me wince.

_Breathe Rose. It'll all be over soon, _I kept telling myself.

_It's Tom. He's not Liam._

_This time it's your choice. _

He mounted himself on top of me and pulled up my dress, but I managed to keep my eyes closed the entire time and not make a sound.


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

I woke up this morning feeling like total crap. But I blamed it on the hangover, knowing that deep down I knew it was much more than that.

Last night was a complete disaster, but what's done is done. I can't take it back. I'm officially one of "them". I looked at the nightstand to the right of me, and saw the cash where I left it. I got paid $100, but had to give $40 to Jeff.

All it took was $60.

_$60 to have sex with a stranger._

_$60 to ruin my chances with the Fosters._

_$60 to ruin what I had with Brandon._

_And $60 to lose what was left of Callie._

I held back the tears that wanted to form at the sight of cash and thought like Rose.

_That $60 is what's going to keep you from starving to death. _

_It's going to keep you from messing up your brother's chances at having a real family._

_It's going to keep you from going back into the foster care system or back to juvie._

_That $60 is going to keep you alive..._

I got up from the bed silently, trying my best to not wake up Ginger who was lying down right next to me.

As I walked into the kitchen to get a glass of water, I saw Jeff hunched over the counter with a rolled up dollar bill in his hands. He was just staring at me. And that's when I realized the white powder on the counter. It didn't take a genius to figure out what he was doing.

"Oh, sorry," I began, after realizing I had just interrupted him.

"Relax. Its okay…Really," he stood up awkwardly. "Do you want a line?" he asked in a friendly tone.

"No thanks," I replied as he gave me a disappointed look.

"What? You scared?"

"No, I just…"

"Just what?" I could tell he seemed interested in what I was about to say. He was just waiting for the lie.

"I… just think it's too early in the morning for that." I smiled at him.

"Uhuh. Well, that's the point sweetheart. Coke makes you hyper. It makes the mornings go by so much easier. Here, let me show you." He waved me toward him, and I reluctantly walked over.

I tensed up a little as he grabbed my arms from behind and pulled me directly in front of him. "Okay, so it might sting a little at first. But don't worry, its not too bad." I leaned over as he held the rolled up dollar bill. "So, just breathe in and follow the movement of my hand."

I did as he instructed, and it did sting a little. He laughed as I reached for my nose with both hands. "It didn't hurt that bad."

"I beg to differ," I replied as I rubbed my nose to try to ease the pain.

I watched him rub his finger into the leftover powder on the counter and hold it up to my mouth. I gave him a perplexed look.

"Open."

"What? Why?"

"Trust me. This wont hurt a bit."

I opened my mouth a tad as he slowly rubbed the powder on my gums. As soon as he pulled his finger out, he kissed me, long and hard.

One part of me wanted to pull away and knew it was wrong while the other part didn't care.

We pulled apart at the sound of Ginger's voice, "Damn...girl, running away, strolling the streets, drinking up a storm, getting high, and now sucking face with Jeff. You know, you don't have to commit all seven deadly sins in 24 hours?" She smiled as she grabbed some cereal from one of the cabinets.

I laughed, unsure of how to reply to her comment.

Jeff intervened at the silence, "Morning Ginger. Can I interest you in a line?"

"Sure, hook me up."

I watched as he poured some more powder onto the kitchen counter and made a straight line with a card. Ginger soaked it up with ease and kissed him on the cheek, "Thanks, hun."

"Uhuh."

_Okay… So maybe he acts like this with all the girls_

"Hey Ginger, can I use your phone real quick?" I asked.

"Calling home?" she smiled.

"No, just a friend."

"A boyfriend?" Jeff added sounding disappointed.

"Nope, I promise," I held my hand up in the air, which made him laugh.

"Kay," she replied as she handed her cell over.

* * *

><p>I walked into the bathroom for some privacy, and dialed *67, followed by the house phone number. All it took was two rings for someone to answer.<p>

"Hello?" It was Lena's voice. _Crap! Why couldn't she just let Jude pick up? Should I ask for him? No of course not! She would just ask me a billion questions, which I wouldn't answer anyway._

"Callie, is that you?" her voice remained calm.

I had to hang up on her and dial Brandon's cell. I didn't know, if I was ready to hear his voice. _Just deal with it, you're calling to ask about Jude. Not for anything else._

By the fourth ring, I was already planning the voicemail message I would leave in my mind.

"Hello?" Brandon asked.

I stayed silent, unable to find the words to speak.

"Callie?"

"Uh…Brandon, are you alone?" I whispered.

"Callie. Where are you? What are you doing? You have to come back here now. What were you think—"

"Are you alone?" I repeated, remembering what I called for.

"Yes, but where are you? I'm coming to get you."

"NO! You can't do that. Just… How's Jude?"

"What do you mean I can't do that? Of course I can. And he's devastated. We all are. Just tell me where you are so I can—"

"Can you tell him something for me?" I interrupted.

"WHAT? NO… YOU CAN TELL HIM WHEN YOU GET HERE."

"I can't go back, Brandon. Just tell him that I love him. And tell him that I'm sorry for all of this, and that he'll realize that this was for the best, okay?"

I couldn't hold back the tears from falling this time.

"CALLIE! WAIT DON'T H—"

I hung up the phone before he could finish his sentence. I hated hurting him, but I hated myself more for falling in love with him.

I hated Callie. I wish she would just disappear already.

_What else do I have to do to make that happen?_


	5. Chapter 5

"CALLIE! WAIT DON'T HANG UP" Brandon screamed into the phone, but it was too late. "HELLO?...CALLIE?... DAMNIT!" he screamed as he threw his Iphone against the wall, listening to it crack on impact. Normally, he would be worried about having to explain the incident, but at this moment he didn't care one bit. He simply threw himself face down on the bed, burying his head into his pillow.

Someone knocked on his bedroom door. "GO AWAY!" he yelled, not wanting to be bothered.

Jesus entered anyway, "What's going on? It sounds like World War 3 in here…" he said while looking around.

"Nothing. Can you just mind your own business for once and get the hell out?" Brandon glared at him and stood up, holding the door open for hime and waiting for Jesus to leave. He knew that all of this wasn't his fault, but Jesus was there and Callie wasn't.

Jesus just stared back blankly as if he had just been slapped.

"Hey! Don't talk to him like that!" Mariana yelled as she entered the room. She grabbed Jesus by the arm to pull him out, "Come on. Let's go. If he wants to be an ass, let him be an ass by himself."

"Mariana, language!" Stef said as she entered Brandon's room. "What is going on here?" she stared at all three of them expecting an answer, but received none. They just stared at each other accusingly. "I'm waiting…"

Mariana spoke up first, "Your son was throwing a temper tantrum and Jesus came in to check on him and got yelled at."

"Oh, shut up Mariana. Don't you ever get tired of running your mouth? I never said a word when you were dealing drugs at school, not even when Jesus covered for you."

"Brandon!" Stef scolded.

"Oooo… Classic displacement, interesting defense mechanism of choice," Mariana practically sang. "Redirecting your anger towards us, so that you can keep hidden who you're really mad at. I thought you would at least try to be more original."

"GET THE HELL OUT!" Brandon shouted. He turned towards his mother, "I can't put up with them anymore."

"Alright," Stef said as she lead the twins out of the room. "I'll talk to you two later." She closed the door behind them and turned back towards her son, finally noticing the crack in the wall across the room. "What the hell happened?" she asked as she walked over towards it, noticing her son's cellphone on the ground and picking it up.

Brandon grunted at his mother's question and rolled his eyes, "Nothing."

Stef stared at the cracked Iphone screen in confusion, "It doesn't seem like nothing. Did someone call you?"

Brandon took a deep breath and laid back on the bed, "Just Callie."

Stef opened her mouth in shock, "What? What did she say? When?"

"A few minutes ago. But she didn't want to talk to me or anyone else. Just to Jude. Like we didn't matter one bit to her."

"Brandon, this is good news. We can get a trace of where the phone call was made and—"

"It doesn't matter. She said she wasn't coming back." He stared up at the ceiling, trying to make sense of all this. "She said that all of this was for the best, but how could she think that?"

"Oh B," Stef walked over and sat down on the bed next to him. "I can't tell you what Callie is thinking right now... but I promise you that we're going to find her. You trust me, right?"

Brandon stood up and looked his mother in her eyes, "Why? Because you're doing such a terrific job? Because you told her probation officer that she ran away, messing things up for her even more! Even if she wanted to come back, you pretty much screwed that up for her too!"

"B, I had too! They would have taken Jude away too, and we would have lost them both!"

"So, you sacrificed Callie for Jude. It seems like there's a lot of that going on around here."

"What are you talking about?" Stef asked confused.

"Ask Callie. You know? When you _don't_ find her again…." With that last comment, he left the room.

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" Stef yelled while getting up and trying to follow him.

"To try to find her. You obviously have no reason to now. Now that you can keep Jude. You can just forget all about her."

She pulled her son by his arm, "DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT! EVERYTHING I HAVE DONE AND AM STILL DOING IS TO FIND HER!"

Lena rushed to the top of the stairs, at the sound of her wife's shouting. "Stef, calm down. Everyone can hear you. Brandon, please go to your room."

Brandon looked from Stef and then to Lena, who was silently begging for him to listen to her. He turned back and walked into his room, slamming his bedroom door shut behind him.

At the sound of the slam, Stef turned around and began walking towards his room again, obviously about to lose it, but Lena stopped her before she could.

"Stef, please," her wife ran to stand in front of her. "This isn't going to help anything."

Stef realized that Lena was probably right and stormed out of the house to take the cell phone back to the precinct. She knew more than anyone that time was of the essence…


	6. Chapter 6

**6**

3 _1/2 weeks later_

Ginger and I were coming out of the liquor store, when we heard someone scream out Ginger's name. We turned in the direction of the scream, only to see Diamond running towards us. The fear in her eyes was evident and didn't seem to fade with closer proximity either.

"What's wrong?" Ginger asked in a panicked voice. Seconds later she grabbed hold of Diamond's shoulders, in an effort to calm her, as well as to keep her from trampling her over.

Tears began falling from her face as soon as Ginger touched her, "They found a body."

"Where?"

"I'm not sure. That's what Jeff just told me."

At the sound of police sirens, all three of us began running towards them. Only to find moments later that we were running in the wrong direction. We quickly turned around and chased the cars again. _Please don't let this be Selene_, I prayed.

She had been AWOL for a couple of days, but the other girls just figured she stayed over her sisters. However, they were still concerned, being that she never left for that long without letting them know.

We ran for three blocks in heels, barely catching up with the sirens. But luckily they must have stopped, because the sounds were getting closer and closer. When we reached a crowd of people near an ambulance, we slowed down. The policemen were yelling at us, telling us to get back, but still we tried to get a better look at what was happening.

"What's going on?" I asked one of them.

"We are not a liberty to say. Please step back," he answered as he tried to push me backward. I fought the urge to take my shoe off and hit him with it, but when I saw the medical examiner zipping up the body bag, I got a bad feeling. I turned to look for the other girls, and saw another policeman holding back Diamond, who was trying to get through the crowd and elbowing one policeman in the chest, as he tried to detain her from behind.

"LET HER GO!" I yelled.

I ran over and grabbed her from his grasp, and he glared at me, "Calm her down or I'll place her under arrest. Lord knows she's given me plenty of reason to."

I nodded at him and tried to hold Diamond steady. "Where's Ginger?"

"I think she got through," she murmured.

We walked over to the rest of the crowd and saw Ginger standing next to the medical examiner as he unzipped the black bag. Ginger covered her face with her hands and that's all we needed to see, to know that it was in fact Selene.

As the medical examiner walked passed us, we heard him speak into what looked to be a voice recorder, "Possible cause of death: strangulation."

Diamond fell to the ground, and I fell down along with her. I was crying now too, and didn't even understand why. I've only known these girls for a little over 3 weeks, and I felt like I've known them for an eternity.

_Or maybe it was because I realized that it could have been me in that bag._

Whatever the reason, I felt a strange connection to them and that connection was just shattered at the sight of Ginger's face when she saw Selene.

* * *

><p>A half hour later, Jeff pulled up in his car and took us home. Ginger and Diamond were a complete mess, and I was trying my best to keep it together and comfort them. I sat on the couch with Diamond crying into my lap, as I rubbed her back.<p>

Jeff seemed to be unaffected by the entire situation. He wasn't crying or showing any signs of anger or hurt. His entire face was expressionless, which honestly confused the hell out of me.

I watched as he walked over to the kitchen and layered a bunch of shot glasses in one hand, and grabbed a bottle of vodka in the other. I couldn't help but look up at him strangely.

_Did he really think that this was the time to celebrate?_

He placed the glasses on the coffee table near the couch that we were sitting on and began filling them up.

"I don't think now's the time, Jeff."

He looked at me as I spoke, "Now's the perfect time," he muttered as he handed glasses to Ginger and Diamond. He picked up another one and tried to hand it over to me, but I shook my head which didn't make him happy.

"Rose, can I talk to you in private?" he asked.

Reluctantly, I picked up Diamond's head from my lap and laid her on top of Ginger, who was blowing her nose into a tissue. I followed him into the cramped bathroom and as soon as I closed the door behind me, he slammed my body against the wall. The collision knocked over the small-framed painting to the right of me, and I watched as it fell to the ground and shattered.

He shoved his finger in my face as he spoke in a harsh tone, "This is a tough time for all of us. I don't need you here, teaching these girls that it's okay to talk back to me."

"What are you talking about? You don't seem like you're having a tough time at all, and all I said was—" Before I could finish the rest of the sentence, he slapped me hard across my face. I didn't dare look back into his eyes, as I was afraid to see the fury I already knew where in them.

"All you said was, 'Fuck you Jeff. We don't have to go to work today, because something bad happened.' Well guess what? That's not about to go down. You're all going to go back to work, and if that means I have to shove that entire bottle of vodka down your throat, that's just what I'll do."

I trembled as he placed his hands against my throat, "Do you have any idea what I could do to you? Do you really wanna test me?"

"NO," I replied a little angrier than I should have. He gave me a hard look that told me that I should be fearful, and I quickly apologized. "I'm sorry, Jeff. I didn't mean it."

He let go of my neck and pulled my head in, so he could kiss my forehead. "I know you didn't, and I know you wouldn't do anything to disobey me again." He held me tight as I trembled in his arms. "That's my good girl… I'm sure you don't want what happened to Selene to happen to you... And if you behave, I can promise you that it won't."

Then it came to me, _Did Jeff just admit to me that he murdered Selene?_

_What the hell have I gotten myself into?_

_Rose was supposed to have fewer problems. _

_How is it that being someone else, just pushed me further into the pit of hell?_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I've rated this Chapter M for the language and violence. If anyone feels uncomfortable with such things, please discontinue reading or skip over the chapter.**

* * *

><p>After my little altercation with Jeff, I knew that it would be best not to cross him again. I couldn't help but wonder if the other girls were as afraid of him as I now was.<p>

_How could I have been so stupid to fall for his charm?_

Before this, I had no reason to believe he was dangerous. The other girls told me that his job was to protect me, to protect us.

_How did he protect Selene? _

_What the hell did she do to deserve this? _

_Was he lying about killing her just to scare me? _

I had so many questions that I needed answered, but the only ones who could answer them were under his control too.

_Could I really trust them? OF COURSE NOT! They told me HE was safe. _

_What exactly did safe mean to them? _

_What did it mean to me?_

The Fosters.

_How could I have screwed that up so quickly? _

_And for what? _

_I can't even remember anymore._

I wanted nothing more than to run out of this apartment and never look back. But it was as if Jeff read my mind, because he didn't leave me alone after that.

_Couldn't he go find some other girl to take my place? Someone who he was less likely to end up killing? I'm as good as dead if I stay here._

I knew I had to leave. The only question was _when?_

Not now, of course. Not while he was pouring shots for me, and practically ordering me to drink them with his glaring eyes.

They were filled with such hatred and anger. But why? I haven't done anything to him.

_This is what you asked for Rose, _I kept thinking to myself_. _

_You knew how dangerous this road would be._

_All you can do now is accept it and move on._

_If not... you don't even want to know._

* * *

><p>After a few hours of drinking down our sorrows, Jeff finally convinced the other girls to get back to work. It made me sick to think about the control he had over the three of us. He ended up picking our outfits, and he walked over to Selene's closet to pick out what I would wear.<p>

I couldn't help but feel disgusted with myself for wearing a dead girl's clothes. She was just murdered, by him nonetheless, and here he was handing me her short cheetah print dress. Why was he acting as if nothing had happened. As if saying, _Yeah, she's gone, but you're her new replacement. And when you're gone, some other girl will be wearing your clothes._ He threw one of her black-laced bras and some panty hose at me, and I watched as they fell onto the ground.

I got the urge to pick them up and throw them right back at him, to take my chances. _Who cares if he killed me?_

But something held me back. Some stupid feeling that I couldn't quite make out.

_Fear? _

_But fear of what?_ I should be more afraid if I _choose_ to stay.

I quickly picked up the dress from the floor and walked towards the bathroom. He followed me and stood outside of the door, listening to my movement. I put on the stupid dress and bra and washed my face, before Callie could get the best of me.

Rose had to be strong. That was the whole point of being someone else.

_You're Rose and you're going to be fine_, I kept whispering to myself.

_This is the life you chose._

For a couple of hours after that, Jeff kept an eye on us as we worked. He let us know that he would be watching from inside of his car, right across the street. Even looked at me when he said it, knowing that I was now the problematic one.

I tried my best not to piss him off, or give him any reason to assume I would cause trouble.

_By my drunkenness got in the way._

* * *

><p>I walked into a liquor store and pretended to look for something to eat. When I was sure he didn't have me in his vision, I begged the cashier to let me use his phone. After the older gentleman gave me a disgusted look, eyeing me up and down, I handed him a 20, which seemed to change his mind. He motioned me over, allowing me to go behind the register and make the phone call.<p>

I knew that I had to make this quick. If anyone were to come inside, the bell on the door would ring, giving me some sort of signal that Jeff or one of the girls might have entered.

I dialed Stef's cell phone, knowing that she was my best bet to getting ahold of someone. Luckily, she answered on the fourth ring, "Hello, this is Stef."

"U-Um… Stef izme R-Rose. I meean Calliee," I said, slurring my words more than I wanted to. I hoped she wouldn't notice.

"Callie! My God, baby! Where are you?" She answered, sounding both anxious and surprised.

"I r-really donknow. I wwana come home now, butI cantalk on daphone fur too long."

"What's going on? Callie, what's wrong?" Stef was in full cop-mode now.

"II cantell you becuz he'll kill me, like he didSelene. ButIcantbe Rose anymore," I was hysterically crying by now. I couldn't control the tears anymore.

"Who are you talking about Callie?"

"He'll kill me, S-stef."

"No, he won't, baby. I promise you that he won't. Just tell me who it is..." I could tell she was either crying, or on the verge of crying by the pitch of her voice.

I dropped the phone on the floor, as soon as I heard the sound of the bell. Jeff entered at the exact time I stood up from behind the counter.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" he yelled as he came around the counter, to get a better look. I just shook my head in response, not knowing how to answer him, "YOU'RE TRYING TO LEAVE ME?" he asked as he grabbed my hair from behind, which caused me to scream.

"No-o-o, Jeff I'mnot!."

He glanced down at the floor and saw the cordless phone on the ground. Then, looked back up at me, we those hateful eyes, "THEN WHO THE HELL WERE YOU JUST TALKING TO, HUH?"

"No-oone. I'mzorry."

The cashier yelled at him, "Get out of my store asshole. Right now or I'm calling the police!"

Jeff pulled out a 357 magnum and aimed it at him. And before I knew it, he shot the man twice in his chest, "GOOD LUCK WITH THAT, MOTHERFUCKER," he replied with a smile on his face.

I watched the man in shock, as he fell slowly onto the ground, leaking blood from his still warm body. I dropped down on the floor to help, but Jeff pulled me back up into a standing position. He held the tip of the gun on my cheek, "WHAT DID I SAY WOULD HAPPEN IF YOU LEFT ME, HUH? WHAT DID I SAY WOULD HAPPEN IF YOU DISOBEYED ME?"

Jeff looked downwards toward the floor, as he heard muffled sounds coming from the phone. _Crap!_

He picked it up and placed the phone onto his ear, "WHO'S THIS? THE BOYFRIEND?"

"You sick son of a bitch! If you so much as lay one finger on her, I guarantee you I'll—"

"You'll what? What the hell do you want with a whore like her anyway? I'd be doing you a favor if I took her out right now. Who is this? Mommy?" He laughed into the phone. "You should be thanking me for what I'm about to do."

With that, he slammed the phone back into the receiver…


	8. Chapter 8

_Back at the Fosters_

Lena rushed home from school after receiving a frantic phone call from her wife. Stef hadn't given her the specifics. All she mentioned was that it was an emergency. Lena knew that it must've been serious, being that her wife couldn't even give her details over the phone. She pulled into the driveway quickly, too quickly, almost hitting Stef's car in the process, but seeing two police cars in front of her house made her jittery.

She threw open the door and bolted into the house, only to find Stef speaking with the Captain Roberts and Mike. There were two other male officers not far from them. One was talking on his cellphone and the other was filling out some paperwork. She ran over to her wife, "What's going on?"

Stef had been trying to control her emotions since she called Lena. She knew that she would have to explain the situation to her, and she wanted to be calm and rational for when she arrived. She needed to convince her wife, but more so herself, that they would find Callie, that Callie was still alive and safe. But Lena could see the redness in her wife's eyes, even though she was no longer shedding any tears. She could still see her swollen cheeks and tightly closed lips. She noticed Stef's tense posture, that only showed itself when she was really angry about something. All of their other children were still at school, so she knew that this had something to do with Callie.

Her wife just stared at her, suddenly afraid to speak. "STEF!" Lena yelled, trying to get her to come out of her own mind.

"...Callie called," she said with almost no emotion. She had no idea how to break the news to Lena.

"And?"

"…and she's in trouble. But I'm going to do everything in my power to find her," she replied, trying to assure her wife.

"What kind of trouble?" Lena was angry now. She was getting half-ass answers from her wife about where her runaway teenage foster daughter was.

"The kind of trouble that we were worried about," Stef's voice croaked. "Times a hundred."

Lena's eyes widened.

"...She must've been on something when she called, because she was slurring her words. Saying that she wanted to come home, and she was scared _he_ would kill her. And then he grabbed the phone and…"

"And what Stef? Who grabbed the phone?"

"Jeff, or whoever he was… We can't waste anymore time. We have a flight to catch."

"What do you mean? What about the kids?"

"Mike offered to watch them. He'll be picking them up from school. Let's go I've already packed our bags."

* * *

><p>After Jeff hung up the phone, he dragged me out of the liquor store by my hair. I went willingly, knowing I was too drunk to put up a fight. He threw me into the front seat of his car and motioned for Ginger and Diamond to get in. <em>Where the hell where they this entire time?<em> I thought. _Why didn't they have my back? They must've heard us in there._

Jeff put the gun in front all of our faces, "Now, when I pull up in front of the place, I want all of you to get in and get your shit. Thanks to Rose's dumb-ass, we gotta get the hell out of here. Just grab the important stuff."

"Where are we going?" Diamond asked, obviously too drunk to consider the gun being pointed at her chest.

"Don't worry about it. Don't I always keep you girls safe?" he used his manipulative voice.

Diamond nodded and Ginger replied with an "Uhuh."

I looked at them in confusion.

"Rose here, hasn't figured that out yet," he said as he slapped me upside the head. "She's endangered all of us. If we don't get outta here, we'll all be locked up by 5."

I could feel Ginger and Diamond's eyes glaring at me from the back seat. I sunk into my own, praying that I could just disappear.

* * *

><p>I walked inside the apartment behind the other girls, with Jeff's gun digging into my back. Some part of me wanted him to pull the trigger. But another part of me, the drunken part, turned around to face him. I had no control anymore.<p>

_It was all Rose now._

I looked down at the floor and then back at him. I pulled myself closer to him, our bodies practically touching. "Jeff, I'm so sorry. I wasn't planning on leaving you. I just missed them. I know now that it was stupid and it won't happen again." I knew I was lying, but I could tell he had no inclination. Real tears resided on my eyes and then my cheeks.

I too could be manipulative.

Or at least Rose could.

His eyes gave into mine, as he put his hand on my face. "It's okay, babe. Just don't ever do something like that again," he responded, with his other hand holding onto my hair. It was kind of strange, considering he was trying to hurt me and trying to comfort me at the same time. "You have me and the girls. That's the only family you really need. You just haven't learned that yet."

I nodded my head, while still starting into his eyes. They weren't showing anger at the moment; they were looking more and more like Brandon's. He pulled my face closer to his, as our lips barely touched, and his left hand let go of my hair and traveled down to my back, "I just don't know what I'd do if I lost you."

There was a slight pause before I got the nerve to speak, "Well, it's a good thing you don't have to worry about that huh?" I smiled at him. He returned the smile and pressed his lips heavily against my own. Moments later, he picked me up from the foor and carried me into his bedroom, throwing me onto his bed in the process. He quickly took off his shirt and fell on top of me.

Brandon's eyes were gone, and the fury in his eyes reared its ugly head again.

But I wasn't afraid this time, and I wouldn't pretend he was Brandon.

He ripped open my dress and unbuttoned his jeans, as he pressed his lips hard against my neck. I moaned loudly, knowing it would excite him. I had to at least play the part, if I was ever going to work up to nerve to get out of here.

Callie had Rose under control at the moment; and she would use her to her advantage.


	9. Chapter 9

Hours later, Stef and Lena arrived at the liquor store in downtown Phoenix, Arizona. They pulled up across the street from it and noticed that a few detectives were still on the scene. The yellow caution tape surrounding the area in front of the building made both women feel extremely nervous.

Once the car came to a stop, Stef and Lena jumped out and began running towards the store, almost getting hit by a passing car in the process.

One policeman caught a glimpse of the two women and put his hand up in protest. "Excuse me ladies. I'm afraid I can't let you through. This is an official crime scene and—"

Stef interrupted him, "Yes, we know about that, but we have to check if our daughter is inside," her eyes silently pleading with the younger man to let them pass.

"I can assure you that no females are inside at the moment," he answered. "Now, I must ask you to please leave," he gestured back towards their rental car.

Stef fought the urge to pound his face in. "I'd like to speak to the lead detective on this case. I have important details in regards to the shooting."

The policeman changed his demeanor automatically, "All right. Stay right here while I go inside and let him know." The younger officer began towards the store. Stef and Lena ignored his request to stay put, and began following shortly behind him. He noticed this, but just shook his head with annoyance.

They both jumped over the yellow tape that was blocking them from the entrance and walked inside. There were at least 7 other people in the store; some were detectives and some were crime scene investigators.

When they walked further in, they could see blood spattered on the white walls behind the counter, which made Lena feel extremely uneasy. Stef also cringed at the blood, but she knew she had to keep it together in front of her wife and the other detectives.

One older detective saw both women enter the store and became enraged, "Why are these women contaminating my crime scene?" he asked the younger policeman.

"They claim to have pertinent information about the case," he nervously responded.

The older detective calmed at the word "information" and motioned both women towards an empty room in the back of the store. "Hi, my name is Detective Hernandez. I'll be the lead detective on this case. What is it that you think you know...I mean, do you have any idea who would do this?"

"Yes," Lena answered at the same time that Stef answered, "No."

This caused Detective Hernandez to give them a perplexed look. He figured one of them was lying.

"Not exactly," Stef answered, reading his mind. "I'm Stefanie Foster and this is my wife Lena. We heard everything that happened over the phone. My captain told yours that we were on our way a few hours ago."

"Yes, my captain told me to expect parents of a young girl… I just assumed you two were…" It was obvious that he began to feel stupid for not knowing that the couple was lesbian.

"Yes, we get it," Stef finished. She knew that they had no time to discuss any of that. "Have you found out anything, since we last checked in," she asked feeling hopeful.

"No mam, we have not. It seems as if the digital camera that was located at the entrance of the store was just for show. It was not working and there seems to be no recording tapes in the entire store. From what we can tell, the assailant left shortly after the shooting, taking all of the money in the register in the process. And there has been no sign of a young woman matching the picture you've sent over, in the area. Our best detectives a circling the vicinity in search for her, but they have yet to find anyone…"

Stef couldn't hide her disappointment but she knew what she came for. "What can we do to help?"

"Well right now, we have everything pretty much covered. But if you want, you can show the picture you sent over to us to people in the area. There may be a chance that someone will recognize her. I'm terribly sorry for what you're going through right now. I can assure you that we will do our very best to find her. As soon as I learn anything else, I'll let you know. Now, if you'll excuse me. I have to get back to my job."

Lena and Stef both nodded and grabbed the recent photo of Callie that the detective handed them.

* * *

><p>They had asked over at least 50 people in the area if they noticed the picture of Callie and had received no such luck. About 2 hours later, they noticed a black man in his mid 40's walking towards the store. He was clearly drunk or otherwise under the influence of something, because he was whispering to himself and stumbling as he was walking.<p>

Stef figured _What the hell do I have to lose?_ "Excuse me sir, have you seen this girl around here?" she asked as she showed him Callie's photo.

The man gave Stef a dirty look for getting in his way, but began to smile when he saw the picture. "She's a pretty one, ain't she?" he responded.

Lena became annoyed with his comment, "HAVE YOU SEEN HER?" she yelled.

"Yeah, yeah. That's my Tipsy Tuesday bitch. She has a tight white ass too," his smile grew larger now.

Stef eyes became wide with anger; as she listened to the grown man speak of Callie. But he didn't seem to notice and kept talking, "Her name was… her name was… it was Rose, yeah that was it. She was always drunk outta her mind when she was with me. I didn't mind it though, hell I was drunk," he laughed, but Stef grabbed him by the collar and pushed him against the building, "You sick prick, she's sixteen!" she yelled. Two officers ran over to both of them and pulled Stef off of him.

"Where was the last time you saw her?" Lena asked after Stef had calmed down. She was angry too, but attacking him wasn't going to help Callie. "Do you know where she is?"

The man looked over to Lena and fixed his jacket, "Yeah, yeah. That's one of Jeff's girls. He lives a few blocks down, in the white apartment with the red door. You can't miss it."

"Are you sure it's the same girl?"

"Who could forget those eyes?" he finished.


End file.
